Soulless Downpour
by rxvallie
Summary: "Juvia is sorry . . ." The resident water mage of Fairy Tail makes a sudden request that the master just can't turn down, and whether Fairy Tail likes it or not a member of the family will have to leave. But where will they go? Well, to Sabertooth of course.


**A/N: This is my first time writing about Juvia. So I hope it's okay. And before I start I have some things to say, firstly, the end pairing has not yet been decided. I want the story to flow freely. Secondly, I love reader input and advice! ^^ and lastly, I hope you enjoy reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it. **

* * *

"Juvia is sorry . . ." The sentence trailed off as the young water mage fiddled with the hem of her dress, gloved fingers squeezing over the white fabric as if she were hanging on for dear life. Tendrils of cobalt blue locks fell limply over her unclothed shoulders, the blue contrasting brightly against her porcelain skin. "Juvia really is . . ." Plump lips curled downwards as tears rolled down blushed cheeks. Everything she had to say, to get her point across, it truly pained her. But she was going to be strong, to become someone that Gray would want, no. That Gray would need. Her aim was to gain the ice mages complete approval. The girl of course knew that this would be no easy task, and the best way to do so would be to concentrate. And that she would.

A soft hand placed itself on the woman's knee, a reassuring pat being pressed onto the smooth skin. "So you're saying that you wish to temporarily leave the guild?" A small look of conflict danced in the elder's eyes and the woman had to do everything to fight back the urge to cry.

_Juvia mustn't cry. Juvia must not cry. _The words were chanted in her mind, a mantra she swore to stick by. She wouldn't let any tears fall, much like the rain that had been washed away by her love for Gray as would the unshed tears that hid behind her delicate lids that housed her glowing orbs.

With a confident smile plastered along her lips her posture straightened. "Yes. That is what Juvia wishes." Watching the master with growing anxiety the woman shifted on the chair. _Juvia must not cry. _As a small saddened smile appeared on the lips of her beloved master her heart lurched painfully against her rib cage. Tears pricked at the back of her eyelids, it burned, an intense pain enveloped her and all she could do was sit there and shake. Her small form trembling as she choked back her sobs. _Be strong. _

Her thoughts were cut short as the master's voice cut through the tense silence. His words echoing within the abyss called her mind. "Where do you wish to go?"

Giving a small inclination of her head the woman bit at her lip, a bad habit she had that only surfaced when she felt guilty. "Juvia has somewhere in mind . . ." Purposefully dragging her sentence out she avoided all eye contact with the small master of Fairy Tail. She knew that her next few words may seem uncomprehend able to the senile male before her. But no truer words have ever left her now parted lips. "Juvia is planning to go to Sabertooth." Her answer was sure and strong, a power laced into her words that had never been heard before. Her gaze dropped to the floor in fear of the reply she would get to her answer.

The whole month she spent preparing for this wouldn't have even helped her quell the nervousness that churned within her. It wasn't easy, to admit that you wanted to leave your guild, even if it was temporarily, and go to a guild that had threatened your own. It took all the courage she had. Giving her guild mark a gentle jab her eyes rolled up momentarily to take in the features of the aged male before her. His scraggly white hair was standing up in odd angles and his eyes were filled with a sadness the rain woman had never once encountered, a sadness that would forever stay. Her eyes locked onto his, as his face grew closer to hers. She hadn't a clue as to what she was expecting but the gentle embrace that she was being given was most definitely not it. There was a small whisper of a spell gently placed into her ear. The words freely flowing through her being, it was a warm touch that softly pulsated every now and then.

With trembling hands she cupped the elders face and gave him a soft smile. No words left their lips as the guild mark on her thigh slowly disappeared. Wiping a stray tear from the mans cheek the woman bit her lips anxiously. "Ano, Master . . . Juvia is truly sorry. But Juvia is also very thankful that you will support her." Retracting her hands and placing them on her knees she bowed her head deeply. "Juvia . . . loves Fairy Tail." The words that left the trembling lips were the ones that broke their hearts. She loved Fairy Tail; they were her family. But everyone knows that after a while a family will always break apart.

Ocean coloured hues sought out the elder's eyes, her gaze flickered from his face to his shaking form. The pain he was going through was nothing she could compare to her own, whilst she was leaving a family, he was loosing a beloved child. Someone he had raised as if they were his own. "Juvia. Be happy and strong young one." Trembling lips curled upwards into a small smile. She was truly blessed.

"Hai." Her voice was chirpier than before, her usual attitude now back in place, she was going to be strong, for Master and for herself. She would not let anyone down. Not anymore. Rising from the chair she swivelled on her heels her body now flush against the door. "Thank you." A mere whisper left he lips as she pulled the door open and rushed out, her cobalt curls bobbing behind her with each step she took. A sudden rush of nausea hit her as the faces of each member came into view. The guild was as boisterous as ever; they were throwing yet another celebration, however, this one was for Team Natsu and their success on their latest mission. With a small smile gracing her lips the woman stepped down the stairs, her hands never leaving the rail in fear that she may fall. Her knees weakened at the sight of the one she loved. His hair fell gently over his forehead, his eyebrows creased together as he glared at his rival. Everything was a blur; the other faces slowly disappeared as her eyes fixated on him and only him.

With the rapid thumps of her heart Juvia stepped forwards her hands stretched out towards the shirtless ice mage. "Gr-gray-sama." Her voice was meek as her knees trembled slightly, the image itself was one that confused the others, she was being cautious.

_That look._ Juvia already knew how the male would react to her advance on him, but this was different from all the other times. His lips were curled down in a frown, his eyes were cold and his stance was guarded. He wanted nothing to do with her and yet . . . she craved him so deeply it pained her. "Etto, congratulations." Her head tilted to the side as she shut her eyes, forcing her tears back. _Juvia will not cry! _Her lips lifted into a smile, although fake, it was one she knew would be her last for quite a while.

Flinging her arms up her eyes snapped open a small spiral of water wrapping itself around the male and his team. "Juvia wanted to congratulate Gray-sama and his team . . ." Pausing the girl looked at Lucy with a soft glare. "Even Juvia's love rival." With a soft nod of her head she pushed the other girls cry of 'I'm not a love rival.' aside. Letting her arms fall back into place she clasped her hands behind her back and rocked on the balls of her feet briefly. "Well, Juvia needs to leave now. Bye bye." Her words slurred together as she sped past the crowd, her palms flush against the guild door. "Bye bye. Fairy Tail . . ."

Her words were heard, that much she knew. But the person whom heard them wouldn't have a single clue as to what to say. Glancing to her side the girl grinned at the pink haired dragon slayer. Cold air whipped against her body as she softly pushed the guild doors open, a new feeling of freedom rushing at her with full force.

* * *

**What did you think?**

**ahaha, each week a new chapter will be added, if not, I will have a double chapter the next week.**


End file.
